A vacuum cleaner generally uses an air pump to create a partial vacuum for lifting dust and dirt, usually from floors, and optionally from other surfaces as well. The vacuum cleaner typically collects dirt either in a dust bag or a cyclone for later disposal. Vacuum cleaners, which are used in homes as well as in industry, exist in a variety of sizes and models, such as small battery-operated hand-held devices, domestic central vacuum cleaners, huge stationary industrial appliances that can handle several hundred liters of dust before being emptied, and self-propelled vacuum trucks for recovery of large spills or removal of contaminated soil.
Autonomous robotic vacuum cleaners generally navigate, under normal operating conditions, a living space and common obstacles while vacuuming the floor. Autonomous robotic vacuum cleaners generally include sensors that allow it to avoid obstacles, such as walls, furniture, or stairs. The robotic vacuum cleaner may alter its drive direction (e.g., turn or back-up) when it bumps into an obstacle. The robotic vacuum cleaner may also alter drive direction or driving pattern upon detecting exceptionally dirty spots on the floor.